


Waste (Version 1)

by KareBearMay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, For the most part, Gen, Patton and Logan were twins, Patton is not okay, but Virgil is doing his best to help him, sorry - Freeform, there is literally only a drop of fluff but that's it, welcome back to another episode of: i can't write a decent summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareBearMay/pseuds/KareBearMay
Summary: It was supposed to be just a regular dinner between the two, but Patton can't help it. Well that's okay; Virgil is there for him anyway.





	Waste (Version 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a new fic for you from the other side. This one is inspired by the song "Waste" by Foster the People (please listen to it cause it's really good!), and based on the title this is one version of the fic. The other version will be a song fic with the actual lyrics in it. Idk when that will be posted but stay tuned! Happy reading! ;)

Virgil Foster sighed with relief, having just finished his paper for English. He ran his pale hand through his dyed purple hair and stretched. Checking the time to see it was quite late in the evening, Virgil opted to just go to sleep. However, his stomach rumbled in protest, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten anything since lunch.

“Patton would be upset if he found out I didn’t get anything to eat,” Virgil mumbled to himself as he got up and made his way out into the cold hallway, zipping up his purple and black patchwork hoodie. “We really need to get this heater fixed soon,” he sighed. He shuffled into the kitchen, planning to warm up the leftover pizza he had from yesterday, but his best friend was already there, making dinner.

Patton Rosenberg was in his cat onesie that Virgil had bought him for his birthday a couple of months ago. The hood was up on top his curly, auburn hair, and the tail attached to the back swayed along with his movements as he hummed. Virgil smiled at the sight and decided to turn around as to not interrupt his roommate, but accidentally bumped into one of the dining chairs. He winced as Patton turned sharply around, a startled look on his face.

“Sorry, Pat. I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said bashfully as he approached his friend. 

“Oh, it’s okay kiddo! You just startled the pasta out of me!” Patton giggled as he looked toward the pot of spaghetti he was cooking. 

Virgil rolls his eyes but smirks at the pun. “Do you need any help?”

“Well, if you don’t mind, could you please get the sauce on the fire for me? And set up the plates as well?” Patton asked as he added some seasoning to the pasta.

“Sure thing, Dad.” 

Patton smiles at the nickname as Virgil gets the sauce out of the cabinet and pours it into a pot already set on the stove. Afterwards, he gets two plates, two forks, tongs, and a large spoon for the sauce. After about fifteen minutes or so, everything is set and dinner is ready to be served. Patton brings the pot of spaghetti to the table as Virgil sets the sauce beside it. They each get their desired servings and sit down to dig in. Well at least Virgil did; Patton hesitated, looking at the table in a confused manner.

“You okay, Pat?” Virgil asked, twisting the pasta around his fork.

“Oh yeah I’m fine! It’s just...we’re missing a plate.”

It was Virgil’s turn to be confused. “A third plate? For who? I don’t remember calling anyone over…”

“Why for Logan of course! He texted me saying that he would come over soon!” Virgil dropped his fork in surprise and looked at Patton.

“Logan?” Patton nodded happily, unaware of Virgil’s concern. Virgil hesitated, unsure of how to let Patton down gently. “Patton....you know he’s not coming. He hasn’t been for the past two years.”

“Yes he is! See, look!” Patton shoved his phone hastily into Virgil’s hands. Virgil looked at the message that was sent from Patton’s twin brother, Logan....two years ago:  _ Salutations, Patton. I have just boarded the flight in Atlanta and will make it to Florida soon. Approximately 3 hours, 15 minutes, 47 seconds and counting to be exact. I cannot wait to see you again. Relay my greetings to Virgil and Roman as well. See you soon- Logan. _ This is probably the 100th time Virgil has seen this message- he lost count at this point.

“Patton, this is the same message you have been showing me everyday. He’s not coming....Logan’s dead,” Virgil said softly, returning the phone back to Patton. His heart broke as Patton’s smile faltered and was replaced with a forlorn expression.

“No he’s not...h-he said he’s almost here! Right here…” Patton pointed hopelessly at his phone, tears welling up in his eyes.

Virgil remembers that fateful day when they received any news about Logan. Roman Prince, one of their close friends, had came over so that they could all have dinner together when Logan returned from New York. He was there for an extensive business meeting- a science conference if you will- for a couple of months. The three of them waited in anticipation for their space-loving nerd to ring the doorbell. They waited and waited and waited, a lot more than the near 4 hours that Logan predicted for his arrival.

Patton began stress-baking, Virgil was pacing, and Roman just kept trying to call Logan but to no avail, all while the news was playing softly in the background. Roman was looking at the screen, spacing out when a headline caught his eye: FLIGHT 317 FOUND WRECKED ON THE FOREST GROUND. NO SURVIVORS FOUND.

“No way…” Roman whispered in horror. Virgil stopped pacing, seeing his friend’s shocked face. He followed his gaze to the television screen and gasped when he saw the headline. The reporter was going over the details of the accident but all that Virgil could hear was his own panicked breathing. Roman snapped out his trance when he heard Virgil collapse to his knees. He rushed over and did his best to help his friend get through his breathing exercises while keeping his own wits about him. Patton rushed over as well to see what the commotion was about when he saw the two on the floor. He saw the news and felt his heart sink heavily.

Virgil finally managed to calm down and thanked Roman in a raspy whisper. He looked up and saw his best friend standing still like a statue, just staring at the television screen. Tears were streaming down his face. Roman and Virgil looked at each other with concern before making their way over to comfort Patton.

Virgil snapped out of his memory to see the same tears on Patton’s face. He gently took the phone from Patton and placed it on the table. Then he wiped the tears from Patton’s cheeks.“It’s okay, Pat. Here, eat your dinner and we can wait outside for him, okay?” Patton smiled softly with a sniffle and nodded, sitting down to eat his food. When both were done clearing the table and placing the leftovers in the fridge, they went to the front porch and sat down, waiting for Logan.

About an hour later, Patton was leaning on Virgil, sound asleep. Virgil gathered the smaller man into his arms and carried him inside the house to his bedroom. He tucked him in gently and placed one of Patton’s many stuffed animals into his arms. Virgil looked sadly upon his sleeping friend and then made his way to the door. “Goodnight, Dad” he said quietly before going to his own room. They would be okay. Logan would have wanted them to.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing is that I try to avoid any fics with major character deaths and angst (with no happy ending) but here I go making this one. I didn't even cry when I wrote this- was I okay? Also sorry this is pretty short but maybe that would help ease the blow?


End file.
